


Светлячки

by zimovie_zverei



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:34:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29027301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zimovie_zverei/pseuds/zimovie_zverei
Summary: После схватки с черными колдунами рыцари обнаруживают юную пленницу





	Светлячки

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для дуэли в паблике [Первый класс для писателей](https://vk.com/1klass_pisatel)

Девчонка была худенькой, скорее даже зыбкой как тень. Без конца утирала мокрые от слез щеки, куталась в теплый плащ с чужого плеча и благодарно улыбалась спасшим ее рыцарям.

Азур смотрел издалека, доверив заботу о ребенке парням своего отряда. Уставшие после долгого перехода по лесу и раздосадованные неудачей в бою, они все же сумели собраться с силами и не пасть духом. И со всей возможной заботой окружили девочку, робко назвавшуюся Зеф.

Рыцари… молодые и юные, сами еще не успевшие утратить невинность. Азур покачал головой, продолжая разбирать брошенные их противником припасы. Сам он, прежде чем стать начальником отряда и вести этих юнцов на бой с колдунами, прошел через многие сражения, повидал кровь и боль, слезы детей и отчаяния матерей. Успел на полпути обрасти плотным хитиновым покровом. Но и его тронула история Зеф, сказалось то ли сходство с собственной дочкой, оставленной в столице, то ли бессердечие колдунов.  
— Такую малышку и принести в жертвы, да как можно, — сокрушенно бормотал рядом Юджин, которого Азур отрядил себе в помощь.

* * *

Группу колдунов, которые продирались через непроходимые леса к скале в сердце бурелома, они нагнали к рассвету. Фанатики считали то место священным, истово веря, что именно там была повержена и изгнана в иной мир их богиня, Черная Луна. И именно там по их верованию ей суждено воскреснуть и взойти.

Рассветное небо хмуро нависало над тревожным лесом. Облака казались тяжелыми и слишком низкими. Солнце тускло светило где-то бесконечно далеко. Тьма давила и проникала под кожу и в мысли. Мир застыл на изломе и, будто заранее сдавшись, ждал пришествие Черной Луны. Небеса тускнели день ото дня. Солнце больше не разгоралось в полную силу. Со светом исчезала и всякая надежда.

Тьма отвоевывала их мир медленно, но неутомимо. И от окончательного возвращения Черной Луны их отделял один ритуал, одно принесенное в жертву сердце. Державшие путь к скале колдуны встали лагерем на ночь и казались простой мишенью для рыцарского отряда. Замерев в отдалении, чувствуя душевный подъем и поддержку соратников, Азур на удачу погладил светлячка — эмблему их Дома — на нагруднике доспеха и дал отмашку атаковать.

Посмертное проклятье задремавшего часового сбило рыцарей с ног и перебудило весь небольшой лагерь. Воцарился хаос, в неверном свете костра блеснули лезвия мечей, тишину разорвал треск заклятий. Колдуны дали рыцарям бой, неистово пытаясь одолеть их магией, но тщетно — тех берегли заговоренные доспехи. Схватка оказалась недолгой — так и не сумев одолеть хотя бы одного рыцаря, колдуны навели завесу плотной прогорклой тьмы и под ее покровом сбежали. Рыцарям потребовалось немало времени, чтобы отдышаться и снова суметь разглядеть вокруг себя хоть что-то.

Откашлявшись, Азур с досадой скомандовал парням разойтись, осмотреть разворошенный лагерь и передохнуть. Рыцари разошлись по сторонам, принявшись с осторожностью осматривать палатки. В одной из них и нашли связанную и дрожавшую от ужаса девочку, которую колдуны готовили в жертвы, да так и бросили в спешке.

* * *

В ожидании завтрака Азур сидел бок о бок с Зеф, доверчиво жавшейся к его боку.  
— Светлячок? — вдруг спросила девочка, пальчиком указывая на эмблему на груди доспеха.  
— Символ моего Дома, — объяснил Азур, теряясь от ее внимательного взгляда, — они светятся ночью. Мы верим, что даже во тьме можно отыскать свет.  
— Красиво, — протянула Зеф.  
— Держи, — сказал Азур, снимая с шеи цепочку с кулоном-светлячком, — мне его дочка дала перед походом, на удачу. Пусть теперь тебе будет помогать.

Зеф сложила ладошки лодочкой и, задержав дыхание, смотрела на опустившегося в нее крохотного оловянного светлячка. Подняла глаза на Азура, но так ничего не сказала, только благодарно кивнула и прижала кулон с цепочкой к груди.

Когда девочку позвал Юджин, занимавшийся приготовлением еды, она вскочила с места и поспешила к нему. Азур аккуратно сложил оставленный Зеф теплый плащ. Он не успел заметить ни ее серьезного взгляда через плечо, ни ее прикосновения к черной метке-луне на руке.

Светлячки танцевали вдали. Тьма давила букашек и без сожалений проглатывала их.


End file.
